Harry Potter y la cámara oscura
by Mona2002
Summary: Hace tiempo Harry dejó de ser un niño, hoy se enfrenta a una etapa difícil: La adolescencia, y la lubricidad se apodera del joven mago. Encuentros cercanos y extraordinarios y pesadillas hot. ¿Logrará Harry llegar a un buen lado con todo esto?


**Las novias de Harry**

Este es mi primer fic, y la verdad no soy muy buena en estas cosas, pero que conste que lo intenté y por ende traté de hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Espero que esta historia sea agradable para "alguien".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAPITULO I**: Sueños inesperados.

Harry Potter seguía con su vida normal. Pasaba las vacaciones con sus apestosos tíos, para luego asistir como todos los años a Hogwarts.

Ya habían transcurrido muchos años desde el día que recibió la carta de la escuela de magia. En ese entonces era tan solo un niño, mientras que ahora lucía mayor, como un verdadero hombre; había aumentado considerablemente su estatura, su cabello negro contrastaba con aquellos grandes y bellos ojos verdes, su cuerpo se tornó robusto. Sí, Harry era un adolescente realmente atractivo.

Tirado en su cama mirando al techo fijamente, una serie de pensamientos iban y venían por su cabeza. ¿Por qué el origen de ellos?

- _Ya no soy un niño._ –Pensaba .- _No estaria nada mal tener una novia. Ohh, esa cho..sí que ha crecido , tiene un cuerpo formidable..Desearia abrazarla, besarla..Despojarla de esa maldita ropa y..  
¡Diablos en que estoy pensando! _- Por un momento Harry se sintió realmente confundido,

¿Por qué tenia esos pensamientos tan morbosos?. Se paró frente al espejo y contempló

su rostro, mientras decía para sí mismo:

- _Pero que guapo estas Harry...Mira ese cuerpazo...Porqué no sales ahora mismo de la sala y te diriges a conquistar alguna chiquilla ingenua.. Lo tienes todo._

Hubiera seguido con sus estúpidos pensamientos pero la voz de Ron lo detuvo.

-¡Hola Harry, pero qué temprano es¿Que haces en pie a estas horas de la mañana?

- Nada... no podía dormir, Ron.

-¿que tal si bajamos ahora mismo? Tengo un hambre!...

Harry comenzó a tener visiones , por lo qu se negó a la propuesta de Ron. Cuando su amigo ya había salido de la sala , Harry se sentó  
en su cama nuevamente más confundido que antes.

-No pude dormir en toda la noche...¿que significarían esos sueños tan extraños?.

Como todo adolescente , Harry comenzaba a tener sueños explícitos.Él no querí aceptarlo y se despertaba continuamente durante toda la noche , aludiendo esos sueños eróticos. De pronto harry comenzó a recordar ...

Había soñado que entraba a la sala común de Gryffindor ,que por alguna incógnita razón estaba totalmente vacía..

..comenzó a caminar y se encontró con Ginny Weasley acostada en un sillón, pero ¿qué hacia la hermana de su mejor amigo , sola en la sala común..?

Se acercó a ella dispuesto a despertarla pero algo lo hizo detenerse..Ginny era muy hermosa  
La forma de su cuerpo era descomunal y, al igual que él, ya no era una niña; sus senos habían aumentado considerablemente y su figura, voluptuosa, era la de una verdadera modelo. Como esas mujeres que aparecen en las tvs de los muggles.

Ginny dormía tranquila, su expresión era serena y tierna, pero en Harry no tuvo el mismo efecto. Cada facción de su rostro le resultaba muy seductor...

Había sido atrapado por la sola imágen de Ginny y, como si de un trance se tratase, dejó que su boca se abriera, embobado...

Ginny yacía revestida con tan solo la capucha de Hogwarts, y como un niño curioso, deseaba conocer que ocultaban esos pliegues de tela. Se acercó a Ginny y comenzó a quitarle la ropa de a poco , suavemente para que la chica no despertase..cuando sólo la ropa interior cubría su cuerpo, Harry se montó sobre ella e introdujo su mano dentro de la ropa interior de Ginny explorando la zona.

El joven disfrutaba mucho ese momento pero su conciencia, inflexible, se manifestó por medio del remordimiento. Sacó la mano y se alejó rápidamente .

-"pero que diablos estoy haciendo.."- cuestionaba-"No..no puedo..Es la hermana de mi mejor amigo y yo...tocándola.."

-"Tranquilo, Harry, Tranquilo..."- llevó su mano a la frente y le dió la espalda a Ginny.

-"Porqué..Porqué tenía que ser ella la recostada en el sillón..Porqué siento...ESTO" - bajó su mirada, que fugazmente se incorporó a la dirección del principio.

-"NO PUEDO detenerme ahora...NO PUEDO"-Harry miró a ginny, de los pies a la cabeza, y observó los senos grandes y redondos de la joven. Eran perfectos, tenía hambre de tocarlos

y hacer suyo el cuerpo...

Abruptamente Ginny abrió los ojos, que manifestaban espectación. Harry no hallaba qué hacer...Y ocurrió...Una serie de conjeturas con velocidades inimaginables:

Ginny gritaría y lo expulsarían de Hogwarts.

Qué vergüenza para un mago como él, ahora todos dirían que era un violador.

Vió a todo el salón, a Malfoy burlandose, a Dumbledore calificandolo de animal por no controlar sus instintos, a Hermione llorando, y a...Ron. Su amigo incondicional, escupiéndole en la cara y posteriormente dándole la espalda, decepcionado por el abuso.

Sumido en un ensueño había quedado paralizado. Olvidó tiempo y espacio.

La chica lo fulminó con la mirada con tanto ímpetu que Harry volvió a la realidad.

Perplejidad.

Ginny miraba fijamente su entrepierna.

-quitate los pantalones.-ordenó la chica.

Harry sintió como el calor lo sofocaba e inmediatamente hizo lo que ginny le ordenaba, se avalanzó sobre aquel cuerpo, le arrancó las bragas y se introdujo en ella, mientras que ginny gozaba como nunca.

Comenzó a besarle el cuello por mucho tiempo mientras que ginny acariciaba sus senos.

Harry deslizó su boca lentamente hasta llegar cerca del sosten, La rodeó con sus brazos y desató la prenda. Posó sus labios en los pechos y los besó.

Ginny se sentía en el cielo e, instintivamente, decidió tomar las riendas de la situación.Se avalanzó sobre el cuerpo de su acompañante y lo besó.

Ginny se tiró en el sillón y Harry sobre ella en sentido contrario...Hicieron un 69. Así, entre besos, pasión y abrazos, Harry perdió la noción de la realidad...Cerro sus ojos y se dejó...llevar.

Cuando ya cansados se reincorporaron, Harry decidido a mirar al rostro de su pequeña Ginny. Se había sentido magnífico. Esbozó una sonrisa tierna, abrió los ojos y...Ésa no era su pareja..sino...la profesora McGonagall.

¡Qué pesadilla!

Harry había tenido sexo con esa vieja ardiente, y ahora cómo diablos se olvidaría de ese

infierno.

-Si que te manejas bien en esto, Harry. Mmmh...me encantó, pequeño. Hagámozlo de nuevo...Haa, me tienes lúbrida aún. ¿Y qué te parece? Estoy arrugada pero ¿soy buena en esto, no?.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-se oyó el grito desgarrador de Harry que despertaba, afortunadamente, de su pesadilla.

Estaba excitado y a la vez..ESPANTADO..¿era posible que esa vieja lo hiciera tan

bien?..¿Ginny de verdad tenía es cuerpo que tanto lo provocaba?..

Debía aclarar esas dudas...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esto fue todo por hoy.


End file.
